Pequena Surpresa
by Lab Girl
Summary: Booth & Brennan agora têm uma família... e uma perspectiva animadora. Sequência de "Pequeno Cupido".
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: Pequena Surpresa**

******Autora:** Lab Girl  
******Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, future fic/family fic, romance, humor  
**Advertências: **Menções bem _light_ a relações adultas  
**Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulos: **4**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Booth & Brennan agora têm uma família... e uma perspectiva animadora.

**Notas da autora:** Esta fic vem depois dos acontecimentos de "Pequeno Cupido". Quem não leu, recomendo altamente que leia, para entender como chegamos a este ponto (tem apenas 5 capítulos curtos). Os acontecimentos aqui se situam exatamente um ano depois da fic que a precede.

É mais uma história feita para o "_Projeto Bones in picutre... the history continues!" _do fórum Need For Fic. Eu já deveria tê-la publicado - era para o final de ano/Natal 2010 - mas eu acabei me enrolando com ela e só saiu agora. Mas antes tarde do que nunca ;)

**Agradecimento Especial:** A minha Beta querida, **Nina**, que mais uma vez é responsável por não me deixar guardar mais um trabalho no meu baú de fics.

Esta fanfic foi especialmente escrita para os BonesManíacos que adoram family fics e histórias felizes. Feita com muito carinho, espero que gostem!

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo 1**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

"A Bones vai ter um bebê?"

Os olhinhos infantis de Parker Booth brilharam naquele instante, e o pai do garotinho conseguiu apenas sorrir.

"Pois é. Parece que você vai ter um irmãozinho, amigão!"

"Finalmente!" o garoto exclamou, espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa do restaurante. "Vocês demoraram, hein?"

"Parker!" Seeley Booth exclamou, olhando de forma rápida e sem graça para a namorada.

"Mas é verdade! Eu to esperando desde o ano passado" o garoto respondeu, em típica sinceridade infantil.

Booth sentiu o rosto queimar.

"Filhão, eu já expliquei que as coisas na vida não são sempre quando e como a gente quer. Ter bebês leva um tempo... não é como fazer tortas..."

"Na verdade, é quase isso, Booth."

O agente se virou, de olhos arregalados ante o comentário da parceira.

"Bones! Você quer fazer o favor de me ajudar aqui?" ele murmurou entre dentes.

"É o que eu estou fazendo, Booth" Temperance Brennan defendeu-se de modo inocente. "Afinal, ter bebês é mais ou menos como fazer tortas no sentido de que precisamos seguir um comportamento padrão... e uma receita é um padrão para a feitura de uma torta."

"Você está dizendo que fazer bebês é que nem fazer tortas? Que é só seguir uma receita e..." Booth gesticulava com as mãos no ar, mal acreditando no que estava se ouvindo repetir.

"Vai dizer que biologicamente falando não é isso mesmo!" ela defendeu.

"É só pegar os ingredientes e colocar na tigela, mexer tudo e levar pro forno" a vozinha de Parker fez a cabeça de Booth se voltar lentamente para o filho. "Vocês já misturaram os ingredientes pra fazer o meu irmão, e agora ele está no forno, que é a barriga da Bones!"

O sorriso de Parker foi o que desarmou Booth naquele instante. Porque, decididamente, ele estava admirado com a comparação que o filho acabava de fazer.

"Excelente analogia, Parker!" Temperance sorriu, erguendo um dos polegares para o menino.

"O que é analogia?" o garoto coçou a cabeça por um instante.

"Analogia é uma comparação. Foi o que você fez, e fez muito bem" a antropóloga explicou.

Compreendendo a questão, Parker sorriu ainda mais ante o incentivo.

"Meu Deus... de onde você tirou isso Parker?" Booth finalmente conseguiu encontrar a voz para perguntar.

"Das aulas com o Max" o menino informou prontamente.

Booth virou-se para a namorada e companheira, ainda meio aturdido. "O que o seu pai anda ensinando ao meu filho?"

"Fique tranquilo, Booth" Temperance colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do parceiro. "Eu já havia explicado algumas coisas a respeito de reprodução humana ao Parker, mas acho que ele andou fazendo mais algumas perguntas ao meu pai."

"Eu percebi" Booth arregalou os olhos para enfatizar a resposta.

"E parece que o meu pai fez um bom trabalho" Temperance prosseguiu, com a maior naturalidade. "Viu como o Parker associou a reprodução humana à feitura de tortas de forma tão inteligente?"

"Eu também percebi isso" Booth murmurou, revirando os olhos.

O agente não sabia se ria ou sentia-se vítima de um complô dos Brennan e seu filho, mas acabou preferindo a primeira opção.

"Você três ainda vão me deixar maluco dia desses!" ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

"Quando é que a sua barriga vai crescer, Bones?" a pergunta trouxe a atenção de ambos os adultos de volta à criança à frente deles.

"Bom, Parker... vai levar algum tempo até que o bebê dentro da minha barriga comece a crescer e ocupar espaço. Normalmente as gestantes começam a apresentar crescimento abdominal visível por volta dos quatro meses. Então, acredito que dentro de mais três meses você já vai poder ver a minha barriga."

Os olhos de Booth se perderam observando uma Temperance sorridente dizer aquilo tudo, mesmo que em palavras demais para um menino de nove anos - no caso, seu filho - cujo rosto parecia se iluminar ante a mera possibilidade de ver o irmão ou irmã crescendo dentro da barriga de Bones.

E ele próprio, Seeley Booth, tinha quase certeza de que estava sorrindo feito um idiota naquele exato momento, mirando a mulher ao seu lado e imaginando como seria vê-la grávida de um filho seu.

"O meu colega Billy vai ter um irmãozinho no verão. A mãe dele está enorme" Parker disse, colocando as mãos na frente da barriga para enfatizar o que dizia.

Temperance e Booth riram da demonstração.

"Será que a sua barriga vai ficar tão grande quanto a dela, Bones?" o menino perguntou, puxando o canudinho do milk-shake para tomar mais um pouco.

"Bom, eu não sei exatamente de que tamanho está a barriga da mãe do Billy, mas se o seu exemplo foi fiel, acredito que a minha vai crescer tanto quanto a dela" Temperance sorriu, orgulhosa, antes de tomar mais um gole do suco de laranja à sua frente.

E Booth, que assistia embevecido a interação das duas pessoas que mais adorava no mundo, viu-se escorregar a mão, quase sem perceber, para o abdômen da companheira, numa leve carícia sobre o abrigo da terceira pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Temperance ergueu os olhos para Booth, e, para surpresa do agente, colocou a mão sobre a dele, mostrando que o carinho era bem vindo.

"E quando eu vou saber se é um menino ou uma menina?"

A pergunta de Parker fez com que os dois voltassem a olhar para o pequeno.

"Isso ainda vai levar um tempinho, amigão" Booth esticou um dos braços para limpar um pouco do milk-shake que havia lambuzado a boca do filho. "Mas nós com certeza vamos amar o bebê, seja menino ou menina."

"Eu já disse que não me importo se for menina, desde que seja igual a Bones."

Temperance sorriu para o garotinho, que correspondeu.

"Uma mini Bones..." Booth brincou com as palavras, o olhar divertido só de imaginar a possibilidade "...dose dupla, eu não sei se aguento!"

A namorada lançou-lhe um olhar de ofensa fingida, o que o fez rir, deliciado com a capacidade dela de entender que estava brincando.

"Posso comprar um presente?"

"Hã?" Booth levou os olhos até o filho, franzindo o cenho.

"Pro meu irmãozinho" o garotinho se explicou, segurando o grande copo de milk-shake com as duas mãos. "Ou irmãzinha" ele completou, sorrindo.

O que fez o pai sorrir também.

"Bom, eu ainda acho um pouco cedo pra isso..." Temperance começou, mas o parceiro logo depositou uma das mãos sobre o braço que ela apoiava na mesa.

"Eu acho uma excelente ideia!" Booth meneou a cabeça para o filho. "Em que está pensando, amigão?"

"Hummm... eu pensei em..." Parker levou um dos dedos ao queixo, os olhos se erguendo para cima, enquanto parecia amadurecer uma ideia "...um taco de baseball!"

"Uau! Baseball" o pai arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo alegremente surpreso com a sugestão do filho.

"Você acha que seria apropriado, Booth?" Temperance puxou levemente a manga da camisa do namorado-companheiro, murmurando de um modo que ela certamente acreditava que somente ele seria capaz de ouvir.

"O papai me ensinou a jogar quando eu tinha três anos, Bones" um Parker animado informou.

"Tão cedo?" a cientista surpreendeu-se.

"É a idade em que as crianças começam a aprender esse esporte, Bones. Com três ou quatro anos."

"É um esporte um tanto complicado para crianças dessa idade, não?" ela franziu as sobrancelhas, mas logo em seguida a expressão suavizou-se, e o rosto adquiriu um brilho súbito. "Se bem que, um filho meu... com os meus genes... certamente vai ser dotado de uma inteligência privilegiada, que vai possivelmente resultar em facilidade de aprendizado precoce em diversas áreas do conhecimento, assim como na esportiva."

Ao terminar o pequeno discurso, a antropóloga voltou os olhos para o rosto do parceiro, que tinha uma expressão de puro divertimento.

"O que foi?" ela questionou, intrigada. "Eu disse algo errado?"

"Não" Booth riu. "Pelo contrário. Você foi tipicamente Bones... a minha Bones."

Então, ele envolveu os ombros dela com um dos braços.

"Nossa Bones!" a voz do garotinho sentado à frente do casal se fez ouvir, repetindo as palavras do pai com um meneio.

E Booth mirou-o com alegria inegável nos olhos. "Nossa Bones!" ele tornou a dizer, fazendo o filho sorrir.

"Eu deveria dizer que não sou um objeto para ser tratada como uma propriedade..." a voz de Temperance trouxe a atenção dos garotos Booth para ela. "Mas eu já entendo que essa é, na verdade, uma forma carinhosa de tratamento."

Pai e filho riram com gosto, e Temperance sorriu, feliz por deixá-los felizes, mesmo que ela não entendesse a extensão do porquê ou do quanto.

Parker puxou o canudinho e sugou com ruído os últimos vestígios do milk-shake.

"Bom, que tal irmos andando?" Booth levantou-se, puxando a cadeira da companheira.

Os três se retiraram da mesa, e o agente foi para o caixa a fim de pagar a conta. Assim que a garçonete lhe passou o troco, a cabecinha de Parker surgiu atrás de Booth.

"Eu vou ter um irmãozinho!" o garoto exclamou para a funcionária do lugar, sorridente.

"Err... Parker..." Booth murmurou, sem saber o que dizer.

"Oh, é sério?" a moça perguntou, sorrindo também.

"Eu vou ser um irmão mais velho" o garoto informou, orgulhoso da ideia.

"Meus parabéns!" a moça o cumprimentou.

"Desculpe, ele está muito... muuuito feliz com a notícia" Booth esboçou um sorriso, pegando o filho pelos ombros para conduzi-lo para fora do restaurante.

"É compreensível. Não é todo dia que se ganha um irmãozinho, não é?" a moça brincou, piscando para o menino.

"E você nem sabe o quanto eu tive que esperar pelo meu!" Parker soltou, para espanto de um horrorizado Booth.

"Parker! Ta na hora. Vamos, diga tchau para a moça" o agente disse, puxando o filho e arrastando-o para fora, virando-se rapidamente para a funcionária no balcão. "Tchau e obrigado."

"Volte sempre!" a garçonete abanou, se despedindo deles.

"Parker, você está exagerando um pouco, amigão" Booth disse quando finalmente chegaram ao carro.

"Por quê?" o menino perguntou, inocente, sentando-se no banco de trás do veículo.

"Eu sei que você está feliz por saber que finalmente vai ter o irmãozinho que tanto queria, mas você não pode sair por aí dizendo pra todo mundo que demorou demais pra eu e a Bones fazermos um bebê" o pai tentou ser o mais claro possível enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança do filho.

"Mas é verdade... vocês demoraram um tempão" o menino viu o olhar sério do pai, e completou, "Mas ta bom, eu prometo que não vou mais dizer que demorou."

Booth sorriu, aliviado, voltando-se para entrar pelo lado do motorista.

"Mas que demorou, demorou" o agente pôde ouvir uma vozinha sussurrada a suas costas.

"Parker!" chamou, olhando para o rostinho do filho pelo retrovisor, que exibia um sorriso brilhante.

"Na verdade ele tem razão, Booth" a voz de Temperance fez o agente desviar o olhar para a passageira a seu lado.

"Você vai defendê-lo, Bones? Eu estou tentando ensinar bons modos ao meu filho" Booth resmungou.

"Eu sei. E admiro isso. Mas não posso deixar de observar que ele é um garoto muito esperto e está dizendo a verdade."

"Tudo bem, mas eu não quero que os outros pensem... que pareça... bem, que nós... demoramos muito pra fazer... você sabe..." ele gesticulava nervosamente com as mãos, um olhar constrangido para a parceira.

"Mas nós realmente demoramos anos até começarmos a ter rela-"

"Bones! Pelo amor de Deus, tem crianças aqui!" Booth gritou, alarmado.

Temperance olhou para o agente, tão assustada quanto o garotinho no banco de trás com o grito repentino.

"Desculpem, eu... eu não queria gritar" Booth suspirou, passando uma das mãos pela testa, e então virou-se para a companheira, sussurrando. "Mas você ia dizer aquela palavra... com S... na frente do Parker!" Booth explicou.

"Eu realmente não ia usar a 'palavra com S', como você se refere..." ela começou a se explicar, em voz suficientemente baixa para que apenas o parceiro a ouvisse "Eu ia dizer algo menos explícito, mas o que eu queria mesmo falar é que não entendo por que repreende Parker por ser sincero com as pessoas. Ele é apenas um garoto, e para ele a noção de tempo ainda não é tão exata quanto a nossa."

Booth sentiu um pequeno nó se formar no estômago ao fitar a carinha séria e inocente da mulher que amava. Essa era Bones... e ele sabia que uma das razões por ela se dar tão bem com seu filho era justamente porque era tão ingênua e sincera quanto Parker no que dizia respeito a certas questões da vida. E embora no fundo admirasse isso, sabia que em certas ocasiões podia ser mal interpretado.

"Eu entendo seu ponto, Bones" ele começou, falando em tom calmo e suave, de modo que Parker também pudesse ouvir. "Mas às vezes excesso de sinceridade pode ser inconveniente" ele virou-se ligeiramente para o banco de trás, encarando o filho. "Entendeu agora, amigão?"

Parker o fitou em silêncio por um instante, em seguida sacudiu a cabeça adornada por cachos loiros. "Acho que entendi."

"Bom!" Booth sorriu, satisfeito, voltando-se completamente para o volante. "E agora, vamos indo."

Ligando o carro, o agente manobrou, retirando o veículo da vaga onde estava estacionado e ganhou calmamente a rua. A questão parecia ter finalmente se resolvido a contento.

No entanto, se ele não estivesse tão satisfeito com sua sensação de alívio, teria percebido, com um pequeno olhar, que a parceira olhava silenciosamente pela janela do carro, os pensamentos bem distantes dali.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Continua...**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

**Nota da Autora: * atualização movida a comentários ***


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: Pequena Surpresa**

******Autora:** Lab Girl  
******Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, future fic/family fic, romance, humor  
**Advertências: **Menções bem _light_ a relações adultas  
**Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulo: **2/4**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Booth & Brennan agora têm uma família... e uma perspectiva animadora.

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Capítulo 2**

******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Após deixar Parker em casa, logo que deu início ao trajeto que os levava ao novo endereço deles, Booth percebeu o silêncio que imperava no carro. Bones estava calada. Estranhamente silenciosa. Normalmente, quando estavam a sós voltando de uma dia de trabalho, ou mesmo simplesmente retornando de algum lugar para o novo apartamento que agora era o lar deles, ela sempre costumava falar. Ou sorrir para ele. Ou acariciá-lo no ombro ou em sua mão que repousava sobre o joelho enquanto dirigia.

Mas naquele momento ela não estava dizendo nada, nem o estava tocando. Sentindo algo errado no ar, Booth olhou de lado para a parceira antes de parar o carro diante de um semáforo vermelho.

"Bones... o que houve?"

Ela imediatamente olhou para ele.

"Você está tão calada" o agente observou.

Temperance não era de mentir. Ela não gostava de esconder as coisas do parceiro, por isso aproveitou a abertura que ele lhe dava e suspirou, soltando logo o que a incomodava.

"Eu acho que não vou ser uma boa mãe, Booth."

"O quê?" ele cerrou as sobrancelhas, o rosto adquirindo uma expressão incrédula. "De onde tirou isso, Bones?"

Ela abaixou os olhos para evitar encará-lo. Sentia-se envergonhada pela forma como havia agido pouco antes, quando Parker ainda estava com eles, se atrapalhando e quase falando algo que o companheiro não aprovaria que o filho ouvisse.

"Minhas habilidades sociais são limitadas, e você sabe disso."

"Bones" Booth virou-se de modo a encará-la completamente, levando uma das mãos ao rosto da parceira, o olhar sério. "Suas habilidades sociais melhoraram bastante nos últimos anos, eu posso garantir, se é isso o que a preocupa."

"Booth, eu sei que não sou experiente com crianças, e na maioria das vezes não sei discernir o que dizer ou não na frente do Parker..."

"Não há nada de errado em ser uma pessoa sincera, Bones" ele a tranquilizou. "Eu acho que exagerei aquela hora... quando achei que você ia começar a falar de nós dois tendo relações para o meu filho" Booth sentiu o rosto queimar só de imaginar a situação. "Desculpe se eu fui ríspido. Eu só fiquei assustado com a ideia. Isso de forma alguma significa que eu não confie em você e pense que vai ser uma mãe ruim. De modo algum."

"Eu confesso que me senti inadequada naquele momento" ela disse, honestamente.

"Você só precisa ser um pouco mais discreta, só isso" Booth piscou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Por um instante Temperance hesitou, observando o companheiro. Mas não conseguiu evitar que sua insegurança tornasse a escapar.

"Eu não sei se vou conseguir... receio que o meu jeito não vai ser o bastante para lidar com o nosso filho."

"A sua forma de ser é mais do que suficiente para mim, e vai ser mais do que suficiente para o nosso filho."

Temperance sustentou o olhar dele, vendo a sinceridade que o brilho castanho lhe transmitia. Sentiu o polegar dele roçar sua face, num carinho gentil e quente. Sorriu, mesmo sem querer.

"Eu realmente achei que você não aprovasse a minha forma de lidar com o Parker."

"Não, Bones..." Booth sussurrou, sorrindo e levando a outra mão ao rosto dela. "Ei, você é ótima com o Parker! Ótima. Sou eu que às vezes me atrapalho. Confesso que ainda não me acostumei com essa nova dinâmica... vocês dois são excessivamente espontâneos em algumas ocasiões, e isso me pega de calças curtas."

Ela franziu o cenho, mostrando-se completamente confusa com a última frase dele, o que fez Booth rir.

"Esquece! É só uma expressão" ele acariciou mais uma vez as faces delicadas com os polegares. "O que eu quis dizer é que você sabe como eu sou, Bones... em certas situações eu ainda acho que é melhor ser discreto."

"Especialmente quando se trata da palavra com S" ela meneou a cabeça, sorrindo, demonstrando seu entendimento.

Isso fez Booth sorrir ainda mais... amplamente.

Ele não resistiu, e inclinou-se para depositar um beijo rápido sobre os lábios da companheira.

Quando se afastou, o semáforo ficou verde, e Booth endireitou-se no banco do motorista, voltando-se para a frente e concentrando-se em arrancar com o veículo.

"Você devia usar o cinto" Temperance observou, casualmente.

Booth lançou-lhe um olhar divertido de soslaio, puxando o acessório de segurança para afivelá-lo.

"Claro! Segurança em primeiro lugar" ele sorriu.

E seu esforço foi recompensado quando ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo no rosto.

"Desse jeito eu vou usar o cinto todo santo dia!" o agente brincou.

"Seria uma sábia decisão" ela disse, correndo a mão sobre a perna dele.

Os olhos de Booth saíram da via por um segundo para apreciar os dedos longos e habilidosos roçando seu jeans de modo inocente. Mas a onda de calor que o simples contato provocou nele percorreu a extensão da coxa que ela acariciava despretensiosamente, espalhando-se para outras regiões de seu corpo.

Tentando se concentrar no caminho para casa, Booth apertou o volante sem poder evitar.

"O que foi, Booth?" ela perguntou, sutilmente.

Ele remexeu-se um pouco no banco, olhando-a de soslaio, pigarreando antes de falar. "Bones, você acha que é seguro... nós dois..." ele moveu as sobrancelhas para cima. "Você sabe...?"

"O quê?" ela arqueou as próprias sobrancelhas, sem acompanhá-lo.

Quando a mão de Bones subiu mais alguns centímetros na coxa do companheiro, parando pouco antes de sua virilha, ele sentiu o corpo perder o controle sem que pudesse evitar.

Percebendo a alteração imediata no físico do parceiro, um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de Temperance.

"Ah, você quer saber se é seguro fazermos a palavra com S... por causa da gravidez..."

"Bones" ele murmurou, segurando a vontade de rir. "Na minha frente, quando estamos só nós dois, você pode dizer a palavra 'sexo' literalmente" ele olhou-a rapidamente antes de voltar a focar no caminho. "A 'palavra com S' é só um código pra quando estivermos na frente do Parker."

"Oh, entendo..." ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Mas você não disse sexo agora. Na verdade eu percebi a sua hesitação em perguntar expressamente se podemos continuar tendo relações sexuais enquanto estou grávida."

Booth deu um sorriso. Aquela era Bones! Sincera, direta e sem preâmbulos.

"É... bom... acho que é uma dúvida válida, não?" ele remexeu novamente no banco.

"Pensei que você soubesse que esse temor que os pais costumam ter é completamente infundado" Temperance falou, estranhando o fato. "Você e Rebecca não mantinham relações quando ela esperava Parker?"

A pergunta deixou Booth constrangido. Ela soube disso assim que o viu mexer-se mais uma vez no assento, como se estivesse incomodado. Um leve rubor surgiu no rosto dele.

"Na verdade, depois que Rebecca descobriu que estava grávida, ela terminou comigo" Booth disse, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

"Eu sempre pensei que vocês tivessem ficado juntos até depois do Parker nascer. Você até a pediu em casamento..."

"Meu relacionamento com Rebecca não foi exatamente linear, Bones" ele disse, ainda evitando lançar qualquer pequeno olhar a ela, concentrando-se apenas no caminho à frente. "Na verdade nós tivemos uma relação cheia de idas e vindas... e, bem, ela passou a maior parte da gravidez fugindo de mim."

"Oh..." Temperance murmurou, surpresa com a revelação. "Entendo..."

"Bom, esquece a minha pergunta! Eu não devia estar pensando em sexo quando faz apenas dois dias que você acaba de confirmar a gravidez" ele lançou um rápido olhar a ela e um pequeno sorriso, como se estivesse se desculpando.

"Você não tem por que se desculpar, Booth" ela levou a mão que repousava na perna do companheiro até o pescoço dele, num leve carinho. "E não se preocupe. Manter relações sexuais durante a gravidez não é apenas saudável, como altamente recomendado."

Os olhos dele brilharam por um instante, e Booth a fitou novamente. "Seu médico disse isso?"

"Não exatamente..." Temperance sorriu, divertida. "Só a parte do saudável. O altamente recomendado foi por minha conta."

Booth abriu o melhor dos sorrisos. Soltando uma das mãos do volante, ele buscou uma das mãos dela e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a.

"Você não existe!"

"Existo, sim" ela disse, séria. "E o fato de você estar beijando a minha mão é prova disso."

O sorriso não deixou o rosto de Booth até que avistou fachada do prédio de tijolos crus. Lar doce lar!

Estacionando o carro na entrada do edifício, o agente desceu do veículo a tempo de dar a volta para abrir a porta do lado de Temperance. Para felicidade dele, ela não recusou sua gentileza.

Antes que ela pudesse se virar para descer, Booth estendeu os braços para segurá-la.

"O que está fazendo?" ela perguntou, surpresa.

"Usando um ótimo método para comprovar que você realmente existe" ele sorriu, tomando-a nos braços.

Enquanto fechava a porta do carro com o pé, Booth se deliciou com o som da risada da companheira. Contente, caminhou com ela no colo até alcançar o hall de entrada do prédio.

Ao vê-los entrarem daquela maneira, o porteiro os cumprimentou, sorridente. Booth correspondeu à saudação, e Temperance fez o mesmo em meio a risos e protestos.

Enquanto esperavam o elevador, o agente fez questão de ignorar a companheira dizendo que já podia colocá-la no chão. Ao entrarem no aparato, assim que as portas se fecharam, isolando apenas os dois ali dentro, Booth sorriu.

"Está com medo de que eu deixe você cair, Bones?" provocou, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

"Não" ela sorriu, envolvendo-o mais firmemente pelo pescoço com ambos os braços. "Você me disse uma vez que nunca me deixaria cair... e eu confio em você."

O coração de Booth pareceu aumentar ligeiramente de tamanho. Sem deixar de fitá-la, aproximou o rosto... e fechando os olhos, ele a beijou.

Os dois apenas se separaram quando o elevador parou e o barulho característico anunciou que haviam chegado ao andar de destino.

Ainda com ela nos braços, Booth caminhou para a porta do apartamento deles. Só então ele a colocou no chão cuidadosamente, pegando a chave de casa no bolso do jeans. Assim que ele abriu a porta, ela sorriu, entrando e puxando-o para dentro com um beijo.

Os dois sorriram, ainda se beijando. Depois de tantos anos de solidão, ambos tinham sempre a mesma impressão ao cruzar aquela porta... era muito bom chegar em casa!

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Continua...**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

**Meu muito obrigada pelos comentários recebidos: Aline, e agora eu tenho uma nova Nina ^^ é muito bom saber que estão gostando, assim como a Patie. AMEI suas reviews! Eu realmente adoro receber o retorno de quem lê e estebelecer essa espécie de troca é altamente gratificante pra mim. **

**Um beijo e até a próxima atualização ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: Pequena Surpresa**

******Autora:** Lab Girl  
******Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, future fic/family fic, romance, humor  
**Advertências: **Menções bem _light_ a relações adultas  
**Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulo: **3/4**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Resumo: **Booth & Brennan agora têm uma família... e uma perspectiva animadora.

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Capítulo 3**

******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

"E então? O que acha?" a voz orgulhosa de um Seeley Booth muito satisfeito com seu próprio trabalho encheu o ambiente de alegria.

"Acho que você é muito bom com trabalhos manuais" Temperance elogiou, encostada ao batente da porta do pequeno quarto.

"Este berço foi do Parker" ele passou a mão sobre uma das grades de madeira, o olhar perdido, como se evocasse boas lembranças. "Espero que não se importe" rapidamente o homem dirigiu o olhar a mãe de seu mais novo filho.

"Claro que não" Temperance sorriu. "Mas ainda vamos ter que esperar muito até usá-lo" ela comentou, um leve tom de impaciência na voz.

"Eu detectei uma certa ansiedade no ar, mamãe?" Booth sorriu, aproximando-se dela.

Temperance não pôde evitar sorrir de volta. Ela adorava secretamente quando ele a chamava de 'mamãe'. E mal podia esperar pelo momento em que o pequeno ser que se formava dentro dela pudesse dizer aquela mesma palavra.

"Eu admito que a perspectiva de esperar mais seis meses me deixa um pouco impaciente."

"Mais um ponto em comum entre você e Parker" Booth ampliou o sorriso, acercando-se finalmente dela e envolvendo-a pela cintura, depositando um beijo suave sobre o rosto delicado.

"Falando em Parker..." Temperance se afastou para um dos cantos do quarto. "Eu tenho algo para ele. Acho que ele vai gostar."

Booth observou-a abrir o armário pintado de branco, que logo seria usado para guardar as roupas do bebê. Retirando uma sacola de dentro, Temperance retornou para o lado do companheiro.

"Acha que ele vai gostar?" ela perguntou, insegura.

Booth deu uma espiada no conteúdo da sacola. "Tá brincando?" ele sorriu, divertido. "Ele vai adorar!"

Temperance deixou um leve suspiro de alívio escapar dos lábios.

"Quando comprou isso? Eu não vi" Booth perguntou, estendendo a sacola de volta para ela.

"Ontem" Temperance respondeu, rumando novamente para o armário, guardando o presente do enteado no mesmo lugar. "Angela me convenceu a sair com ela no meio do expediente para fazer as compras de Natal."

"O quê? A doutora Temperance Brennan matando serviço para ir às compras?" Booth fingiu um ar de espanto. "Você não era assim quando te conheci, Bones."

Ela retornou para o lado dele, uma das mãos na cintura. "Aprendi que, às vezes, é compensador ser menos rígida e quebrar algumas decisões pré-concebidas."

"Ah, é?" ele sorriu, provocador. "Como o que, por exemplo?"

"Como abrir mão do meu espaço pessoal para viver com você sob o mesmo teto."

Ele deu uma piscadela, puxando-a delicadamente pela cintura. "Garota esperta!"

Temperance riu, mas o riso logo foi encoberto por um beijo longo e lento. Ela se deixou enlaçar pelos braços dele em sua cintura, enquanto os dela envolveram o pescoço masculino.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, ligeiramente sem fôlego, ainda permaneceram abraçados. O breve silêncio confortável que se instalou foi quebrado pela pergunta que escapou dos lábios de Temperance sem que ela pudesse controlar.

"Você acha que Parker vai gostar de passar o Natal este ano com nós dois?"

Booth a olhou por um pequeno instante, analisando em fração de segundos o semblante da companheira. "Por que acha o contrário?"

"Eu não sei..." Temperance hesitou; nem ela mesma sabia por que, mas sentia-se insegura. "Talvez ele sinta falta de casa, da mãe..."

Booth levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dela, acariciando-os levemente. "Fique tranquila, Bones. Parker gosta muito de você, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai curtir passar o Natal com a gente."

Ela suspirou. "Eu não sou muito boa com essa coisa toda de Natal, Booth. E você sabe..."

Ele levou um dedo aos lábios dela, silenciando-a. "Nós estamos começando uma etapa nova nas nossas vidas, Bones. E daqui para a frente, todos os seus Natais vão ser repletos de alegria e da companhia das pessoas que te amam."

Ela sorriu, sentindo uma leve ardência por trás dos olhos. Beijou-o levemente nos lábios, e ele segurou-lhe o queixo com carinho, correspondendo ao gesto.

"Você e Parker se dão muito bem. E eu não tenho dúvidas de que ele vai amar o nosso Natal a três... ou melhor... a quatro" Booth sorriu, acariciando o ventre dela.

"Eu vou passar o Natal com você, a Bones e o meu irmãozinho?" um Parker muito entusiasmado perguntou, os olhinhos brilhando ante a notícia que o pai acabava de lhe dar.

"É isso aí, amigão!" Booth bagunçou ligeiramente os cabelos do filho num gesto de carinho. "Claro que o seu irmãozinho... ou irmãzinha... ainda não vai poder participar ativamente. Mas no Natal do próximo ano, ele ou ela vai estar do seu lado na hora de abrir os presentes."

"É!" Parker vibrou com a perspectiva.

Nem o próprio Booth conseguia controlar a onda de excitação ao pensar naquilo. Dali a um ano, seu novo filho ou filha estaria bem ali... diante de seus olhos, ao alcance de suas mãos... exatamente como Parker naquele momento. E a mera noção o encantava indescritivelmente.

Booth abraçou o filho mais velho, virando-o no colo em seguida, enchendo-o de cócegas. Parker começou a rir gostosamente, e o pai sentiu-se incentivado a continuar.

"Vejo que estão se divertindo" a voz feminina chamou a atenção de pai e filho.

Ambos ergueram os olhos para a figura que entrava pela porta do escritório do FBI.

"Bones!" um Parker exuberante exclamou, correndo para a companheira do pai.

"Cuidado! Cuidado com a barriga, amigão" Booth exortou.

O garoto diminuiu o passo e aproximou-se os centímetros finais que o separavam de Temperance devagar, estendendo os braços infantis para abraçá-la pela cintura ainda fina.

Ela se inclinou o suficiente para envolver as costas de Parker com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra acariciou os cachos durados, e ela depositou um beijo sobre a cabeça do menino.

"Olá, Parker!"

O garotinho então ergueu o rosto para ela, mas sem soltar a cintura delgada. "A mamãe vai viajar com o Capitão Fantástico e disse que eu podia ficar pra passar o Natal com você, o papai e o meu irmão! Não é genial, Bones?"

Temperance não conseguiu deixar de sorrir diante da animação do garotinho. Os pequenos olhos castanhos a encaravam com um brilho de empolgação tipicamente Booth... o mesmo que ela sempre conseguia ver nos olhos do pai quando saboreava um belo pedaço de torta.

"Então você não se importa em não passar o Natal deste ano com a sua mãe?" ela se ouviu perguntar.

"Ta brincando?" Parker soltou. "Eu vou adorar ficar aqui com vocês!" o menino sorriu, voltando a enterrar o rosto na barriga da madrasta.

Temperance acariciou novamente os cabelos do enteado, sentindo-se muito melhor em constatar por si mesma o quanto o garoto estava animado para ficar em sua companhia e na de Booth.

Então, Parker repentinamente a soltou, e com uma carinha de dúvida a encarou. "O Max também está convidado, né?"

O sorriso no rosto de Temperance não podia ser maior. "Claro. Meu pai também está convidado para passar o Natal conosco."

"Oba!" Parker vibrou. "Esse vai ser o melhor Natal de todos os tempos!"

Temperance riu, vendo o garotinho pular animadamente no meio do escritório do pai. E seu olhar cruzou a sala, encontrando o de Booth, que, como ela, também sorria.

E ela torcia, bem no fundo, para que não decepcionasse os dois garotos da sua vida.

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Continua...**

******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

** Estou muito feliz com o retorno que tenho recebido nesta fic ^^ agradeço a todos os comentários - que eu realmente tenho amado!**

**Ah, pra minha segunda Nina: eu vi o link que você me mandou, sim. Geralmente não disponho de muito tempo pra ler, mas agora que você falou a respeito da semelhança com a minha história fiquei até curiosa, vou dar uma olhada ;)**

**Obrigada por lerem e muito obrigada a quem tem comentado. Beijos e até a próxima atualização!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título: Pequena Surpresa**

******Autora:** Lab Girl  
******Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, future fic/family fic, romance, humor  
**Advertências: **Menções bem _light_ a relações adultas  
**Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulo: **4/4**  
Status: **Completa

**Resumo: **Booth & Brennan agora têm uma família... e uma perspectiva animadora.

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Capítulo 4**

******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

"E esta você encaixa... aqui!" Max Keenan encaixou a última peça que faltava no esqueleto montável. "O que acha? Acha que está parecendo um esqueleto de verdade?"

"Está igualzinho!" um Parker animadíssimo exclamou, admirando o trabalho que o homem mais velho havia lhe ajudado a fazer.

"E então? Agora acha que consegue me mostrar algumas partes do esqueleto humano?"

"Hummm..." Parker levou uma das mãos ao queixo, fitando o esqueleto montado e tentando se lembrar das partes certas. "Rótula!" o garotinho exclamou, apontando para o osso redondo do joelho.

"Muito bem" Max cumprimentou.

"E... fíbula!" o menino se abaixou para indicar o osso no modelo. "E esse é a tíbia."

"Excelente, Parker! Excelente!" Max afagou os cabelos do menino, que sorriu, contente consigo mesmo pelos acertos.

A um canto não muito longe dali, Booth e Temperance sorriam, observando tudo sentados à mesa do jantar de Natal.

"Estou feliz que ele tenha gostado do meu presente" Temperance murmurou, apreciando a interação entre o pai dela e o enteado.

"Parabéns, Bones" Booth murmurou, fazendo-a levar o olhar até ele. "Você e o seu pai conseguiram transformar o meu filho em um [i]squint[/i]!"

Ela então percebeu, pelo sorriso divertido no rosto do companheiro, que ele estava brincando. E sorriu também.

"Ora, Booth. Parker é um menino muito esperto. E inteligente. Devia se orgulhar."

"E eu estou orgulhoso" ele disse, tocando a mão dela sobre a mesa. "Orgulhoso por ter a mulher e o filho mais inteligentes que eu conheço."

"Nisso eu devo concordar com você" Temperance sorriu.

"Bom, já está na minha hora" a voz de Max chegou até eles.

"Mas já?" Parker questionou, amuado.

"Na minha idade, já não posso ficar acordado até tão tarde" o homem se desculpou, apertando um dos ombros do menino. "Mas prometo que venho almoçar com vocês amanhã."

"Oba!" Parker sorriu, reanimado.

"Tem algum problema se eu aparecer para o almoço, Tempe?" Max ergueu os olhos para a filha, aproximando-se da mesa onde ela e Booth ainda estavam sentados.

"Claro que não, pai. Você sabe que vai ser muito bem vindo. Por mim e por Booth. E acho que não preciso nem falar por Parker" ela indicou o garoto que estava ao lado do pai dela.

"Bom, então eu já vou indo" Max anunciou. "Até amanhã, Parker" ele depositou um beijo rápido na cabeça do garotinho.

"Até amanhã, Max" Parker sorriu.

"Obrigado pelo convite para passar o Natal com vocês, filha" Max aproximou-se de Temperance, que se ergueu da mesa para abraçá-lo. "E Booth..." o homem estendeu a mão para o genro, que também se levantou da mesa para se despedir "...muito obrigado pelo convite. Mal posso esperar pelo Natal do próximo ano, quando vou estar com meus dois netos ao redor dessa árvore" Max indicou a árvore de Natal no canto da sala com um meneio de cabeça.

Booth sorriu amigavelmente, observando Temperance escoltar o pai até a porta. Só então as últimas palavras de Max fizeram registro em sua mente... _meus dois netos_... o coração do agente se encheu de um calor que tomou conta de todo seu peito.

"E então, amigão? Acho que já está na hora de você ir para a cama" Booth anunciou, segurando o filho pelos ombros.

"Eu não estou com sono" Parker protestou.

"Mas já está tarde. E se você não dormir bem e o bastante não vai ter energia para brincar amanhã com o Max e esse esqueleto."

"Ok" o menino se rendeu.

Nesse momento, Temperance retornou à sala.

"Dê boa noite a Bones" Booth incentivou com um tapinha nas costas do filho.

Antes, no entanto, o menino ergueu o olhar para o pai, o semblante infantil tomado por uma seriedade engraçada. "Eu posso dar o presente do meu irmão antes?"

Booth franziu a testa, repentinamente confuso. Viu o filho se afastar rapidamente na direção do quarto dele, e trocou um olhar de curiosidade com a companheira. Dentro de poucos segundos, Parker estava de volta, um embrulho de tamanho médio nos braços.

Booth e Temperance se sentaram no sofá, esperando o próximo passo do garoto. Mas Parker não disse nada. Simplesmente colocou o embrulho sobre o espaço livre do sofá, e então se voltou para a madrasta. Parker se aproximou dela, abraçando-a com carinho.

"Boa noite, Bones" e, para surpresa de todos, o menino depositou um beijo sobre a barriga de Temperance. "Boa noite, irmãozinho... ou irmãzinha" ele sussurrou para o ventre coberto pelo vestido.

E com um abraço rápido no pai e um murmurado boa noite, o menino saiu correndo na direção do quarto dele. Mas antes, ainda tomou tempo para virar-se e exclamar, "Foi o melhor Natal de todos! Mal posso esperar pelo próximo!"

Com isso, o garotinho desapareceu de vista, deixando um Booth e uma Temperance surpresos para trás. Ambos se olharam, sem conseguirem evitar os sorrisos.

Foi Temperance quem tomou a iniciativa de abrir o embrulho que Parker havia deixado sobre o sofá, ao lado deles. Quando finalmente o conteúdo se revelou, os dois não puderam deixar de rir.

Booth estendeu uma das mãos para segurar o pequeno bastão de baseball infantil.

"Parker..." foi a única palavra que o pai orgulhoso conseguiu dizer.

.

.

.

.

******~.~.~.~**

**Cinco anos depois...**

**************~.~.~.~**

**************.**

**************.**

**************.**

**************.**

"Vamos... vamos! Acerta essa bola!" a voz de um Parker muito agitado chegou aos ouvidos de Booth, fazendo-o sorrir.

O dia estava claro, um céu extremamente azul com poucas nuvens brancas. Um dia perfeito para fugir do escritório e passar a tarde em família num parque.

O agente do FBI continuou sorrindo para si mesmo, enquanto terminava de descalçar os sapatos, sentado sobre a toalha branca que forrava o gramado.

"Mais alto... segura o bastão um pouco mais alto!" Parker continuava gritando instruções animadas.

Os olhos de Booth então tornaram a viajar na direção dos filhos, que se entretinham numa lição de baseball a poucos metros dali.

A cena seria bem engraçada - a criança maior tentando ensinar a menor a rebater uma bola com um pequeno bastão de baseball – mas, para Seeley Booth, era a visão mais perfeita e feliz que podia ter diante de seus olhos.

"Isso... bem aí!" Parker orientava, como se fosse um verdadeiro treinador.

E o pai sentiu orgulho. Meses atrás ele ainda fazia o mesmo com o filho mais velho.

"E agora... rebate, JB!" Parker gritou, mandando a bola a uma altura que a criança menor pudesse alcançar.

E foi com sucesso que a criança menor rebateu, fazendo um Parker animadíssimo pular e gritar "É!"

Booth também vibrou. "É isso aí, Bee! Ótima rebatida!" o agente e pai orgulhoso ergueu os polegares para cima, indicando sua aprovação aos filhos.

"Você viu só, papai? Viu como ela rebateu essa bola?" Parker perguntou, caminhando animadamente na direção do pai, um dos braços envolvendo os ombros da garotinha que o acompanhava.

"Eu vi! Bee foi ótima no arremesso. Mas ela teve um ótimo professor também" Booth os cumprimentou quando se aproximaram.

"Obrigado. Eu aprendi com o melhor" Parker sorriu, fazendo o coração de Booth se encher ainda mais de orgulho.

Rindo, ele bagunçou os cabelos do filho. E em seguida, puxou uma sorridente Joy para um beijo sonoro na bochecha.

"Ai!" a menina de cabelos levemente cacheados e olhos brilhantes gritou, fazendo-o rir.

"Minha rebatedora preferida!" Booth disse, abaixando a aba do pequeno boné infantil de baseball que sua garotinha usava sobre as maria-chiquinhas.

"Ela está cada vez melhor. É impressionante!" Parker elogiou, apertando os ombros da irmã caçula, que sorria com orgulho para o irmão mais velho.

"Isso não me surpreende nem um pouco" a voz de Temperance se fez ouvir quando ela se aproximou do pequeno grupo reunido em volta da toalha de piquenique. "Afinal, ela herdou dos genes do pai o talento para o esporte. E com a inteligência, herança da mãe..." a cientista sorriu, apontando para si mesma, "...ela certamente aprende rápido todas as regras esportivas."

Booth não conseguiu deixar de rir da falta de modéstia da companheira.

"Sempre tão modesta, Bones..." ele mostrou os dentes para ela. "Mas é sempre bom incentivar as conquistas dos filhos."

"Oh..." a expressão no rosto de Temperance murchou um pouco. "Então eu devia ter dados os parabéns a ela em vez de dizer que a destreza dela no jogo é algo esperado, não é?"

Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas e fez um meneio de cabeça em confirmação.

"Ah... ok" Temperance adquiriu subitamente uma expressão que dizia ao companheiro que a mente dela estava trabalhando em busca da resposta certa. "Eu vi o seu lançamento do carrinho de cachorro quente, querida... foi um belo arremesso!" ela sorriu para a filha, que correspondeu. "E, Parker... você realmente é um ótimo treinador."

Com isso, o adolescente também sorriu, o que pareceu deixá-la mais alegre.

"Agora, que tal um cachorro quente pra encher as barrigas desses meus esportistas prediletos?" Booth ergueu-se, pegando os sanduíches que Temperance trazia nas mãos.

Estendendo um para cada filho, em seguida ele foi se sentar de volta sobre a toalha.  
As crianças começaram a devorar os sanduíches animadamente, enquanto comentavam sobre os treinos de arremessos. Mas Booth percebeu que a companheira estava um tanto quanto distante, calada enquanto se servia de algumas frutas.

Ele a conhecia bem o bastante para sentir que havia algo errado no ar.

"Parker" ele então chamou a atenção do filho. "Você e Bee poderiam ir me comprar um cachorro quente também?"

Temperance ergueu os olhos das uvas que beliscava, franzindo a testa. "Mas quando eu fui comprar os sanduíches para eles você disse que não queria, Booth..."

"Mas eu mudei de ideia" o agente esboçou um leve sorriso para ela, tirando a carteira do bolso e estendendo uma nota para Parker. "Com bastante mostarda, já sabe."

"Certo" Parker meneou a cabeça, estendendo a mão para a irmã menor. "Vamos lá, JB!"

A garotinha sorriu, ostentando uma mancha de catchup no queixo, mas nem Booth nem Parker fizeram menção de limpá-la, a imagem adorável demais para ser estragada.

Enquanto observava os filhos se afastarem na direção do carrinho de cachorro-quente, Booth sentiu o coração aquecido. E então, voltou os olhos para a mulher silenciosa ao seu lado.

"Você acha que eu sou uma mãe ruim, Booth?" ela finalmente soltou a pergunta que a atormentava.

Mais cedo do que ele pensava. O que o fez sorrir. Sua sempre direta Bones...

"Não..." ele balançou a cabeça com firmeza. "Claro que não, Bones. Você é uma mãe maravilhosa."

"Eu tento..." ela suspirou. "Mas às vezes eu ainda me atrapalho. Como agora há pouco."

Ele sabia que ela estava se culpando por não ter dito exatamente o que ele dissera que a filha deles precisava ouvir.

"Temperance..." ele murmurou, umedecendo os lábios com a língua. "Nem sempre os pais acertam. Nem sempre dizemos aquilo que devemos dizer, na hora que devemos dizer. Mas..." ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela. "Mas eu acredito que o que importa é que continuamos tentando. E você é a mãe mais dedicada que eu conheço. Talvez justamente por nunca ter sido mãe antes, você faça sempre o seu melhor pra tentar acertar."

"Sim, eu continuo tentando" ela sorriu timidamente.

"E é isso o que importa, Bones" ele sorriu, acariciando a bochecha dela. "Continuar tentando."

Os dois se olharam e automaticamente, como se lessem os pensamentos um do outro, começaram a entoar um refrão velho conhecido.

"É a música da tentativa!" uma vozinha animada chegou até seus ouvidos, fazendo-os erguer os olhos para uma pequena Joy sorridente e saltitante que se reaproximava, correndo na frente do irmão mais velho.

"Sim, é a música da tentativa!" Temperance sorriu, estendendo os braços para pegar a filha, erguendo-a e beijando o rostinho rosado infantil.

"Aqui está o cachorro quente, pai" Parker estendeu o sanduíche e Booth sorriu, esfregando os cabelos do filho.

"Obrigado, amigão!"

Temperance segurou a filha no colo e com um guardanapo tentou limpar o queixo ainda vermelho da menina. Joy se contorceu nos braços da mãe, fazendo Booth e Parker rirem, assistindo a cena enquanto comiam os sanduíches.

A pequena família desfrutou de um lanche agradável, e quando terminaram, a pequena Joy Beatrice anunciou que queria jogar mais. Parker riu, sentado na toalha enquanto observava a irmã se levantar e arrastar o pequeno taco de baseball, seu primeiro presente de Natal para ela.

Mastigando um pedaço de bolo, Parker ergueu as sobrancelhas para a madrasta de modo apreciativo. "Isto aqui está ótimo, Bones!"

"Eu sou ótima em praticamente tudo o que faço" ela comentou, erguendo os olhos para o enteado. "Mas obrigada pelo elogio!"

Parker riu, já conhecendo muito bem o jeito da madrasta. "De nada!"

"Vamos lá, Parker!" uma ansiosa Joy tornou a chamar.

"Já to indo!" o garoto respondeu, colocando um último pedaço de bolo na boca antes de se levantar.

"É bom ver como os dois se dão bem" Temperance comentou com o companheiro, meneando a cabeça na direção dos irmãos que se afastavam.

Parker, que já estava de costas se dirigindo ao lugar onde a irmã o esperava, voltou-se para murmurar, "E pensar que você dois me custaram um bom trabalho para me darem uma irmã!"

"Ei, como assim?" Booth, que até então estava em silêncio saboreando o bolo da mulher reclamou.

Parker revirou os olhos. "E ainda pergunta? Vocês levaram um tempão para começarem a namorar, e se não fosse por mim..." o adolescente apontou com os polegares para o próprio peito, "...talvez ainda estivessem naquela enrolação toda! Fala sério!"

"Parker!" Booth tentou chamar a atenção do filho, mas a risada de Temperance o interrompeu, fazendo-o virar-se para vê-la rindo com gosto.

Ele próprio teve de se conter para não cair na risada. "Parece que você achou bem divertido, não é, Bones?"

"O que seria de vocês dois sem mim?" Parker gracejou.

"Tenho que reconhecer que você foi um cupido e tanto!" Temperance murmurou, lembrando-se da conversa entre ela e Parker anos atrás no carro do parceiro.

Booth franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender a comunicação entre a companheira e o filho mais velho. Ele sempre tinha uma suspeita de que existia algum segredo conspiratório entre aqueles dois.

Temperance piscou para o garoto, que piscou de volta.

"Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que vocês vivem tramando contra mim" Booth murmurou, "Vocês dois e essa estranha ligação..."

"Não se preocupe, Booth. Qualquer conspiração que tramamos é a seu favor" Temperance sorriu.

"Bom saber disso" Booth sorriu para o filho, enquanto envolvia a companheira pela cintura.

"Digamos que o Parker foi o maior incentivador do nosso relacionamento" Temperance comentou, servindo um pouco de vinho a ele.

Booth aceitou o copo que ela lhe estendeu.

"Como retribuição vocês poderiam começar a considerar um novo bebê. Que tal?" e dizendo isso, Parker arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Vocês ainda estão me devendo um irmãozinho!" o garoto então se virou e foi correndo para o lado da irmã que o esperava.

Booth engasgou.

Temperance bateu nas costas dele. "Booth? Você está bem?"

Ele limpou a boca, aliviado pela bebida não ter sujado sua camisa branca. Mas notando que um pouco caíra na gravata, começou a retirar a peça.

"Um dia desses, com um filho e uma mulher assim, eu ainda vou acabar infartando" ele murmurou.

"Um infarte requer um estilo de vida sedentário e uma alimentação totalmente inadequada. O que não é o seu caso, Booth" ela disse calmamente enquanto punha as mãos sobre as dele e se ocupava da tarefa de lhe retirar a gravata.

Ele deixou que a companheira se encarregasse de livrá-lo da peça, sorrindo. "É... sorte a sua eu ser um cara bem saudável."

"E comigo me encarregando da sua dieta mais equilibrada e proporcionando uma rotina sexual como a nossa, estou garantindo duas coisas importantes..."

"Bones!" ele chiou, arregalando os olhos ao ouvi-a falar sobre 'rotina sexual'.

"O quê?" ela riu, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Bones, a gente não deve ficar falando desse tipo de coisa aqui... em pleno parque. Tem crianças ouvindo. Inclusive as nossas" ele indicou o entorno com os olhos.

Ela tornou a rir. "Não se preocupe, Booth. Eu sei ser discreta quando quero" ela puxou completamente a gravata e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

Booth teve que conter as mãos na cintura dela, pois teve vontade de apertá-la e deitá-la ali mesmo, naquele gramado e...

[i]Whoa![/i] Muita informação para o momento. Ele inspirou e tentou mudar o foco de seus pensamentos.

"Bom, mas você não vai me dizer que duas coisas importantes está garantindo com a minha dieta equilibrada e a nossa rotina..." ele tossiu "de casal...enfim...?"

Ela sorriu, deitando a cabeça no colo de Booth.

"A primeira delas é a sua saúde."

Ele sorriu, acariciando os cabelos dela. "E a segunda?"

"Bom, a segunda... é atender o pedido do Parker" ela disse, naturalmente.

"Como... como assim?" os dedos dele que acariciavam as mechas macias diminuíram subitamente o ritmo.

"Ele tem razão, Booth. Estamos devendo um irmãozinho a ele."

Booth parou completamente a carícia nos cabelos dela para encarar a companheira. Temperance estava de olhos voltados para ele, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. E ele mal podia acreditar que ela estava dizendo o que estava dizendo.

"Você... quer ter outro filho comigo, Bones?" ele murmurou, tomado por surpresa e ansiedade.

Ela sorriu. "Se você não se importar de ter mais um bebê com uma mãe meio atrapalhada..."

Ele envolveu o rosto dela com uma das mãos. "Você é uma ótima mãe, Bones!" e se inclinou, beijando-a suavemente nos lábios.

"Fico feliz em saber que acha isso. Porque seria terrível se eu não fosse uma mãe boa o bastante para o pai maravilhoso que você é" ela murmurou, um brilho sincero e feliz nos olhos azuis.

Booth sentiu uma onda de emoção tomar-lhe a garganta.

"Vamos..." ele sussurrou.

"Hã?" ela franziu o cenho ligeiramente confusa.

"Vamos fazer outro filho" ele sussurrou, sorrindo imensamente.

"Acho que podemos começar hoje mesmo, que tal?" ela arqueou as sobrancelhas de modo provocante.

"Se eu não fosse um cara decente eu começaria agora mesmo" ele sorriu maliciosamente, inclinando-se para beijá-la uma vez mais, certo de que seu mundo estava completo.

Mais completo do que naquele instante, só dali a... talvez mais nove meses...

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

**Quero muito agradecer o apoio e o incentivo que recebi durante o processo de publicação desta fic. Adorei cada comentário, vocês nem sabem o quanto! Obrigada por lerem ^^ espero que tenham gostado. E quem vier a ler depois - mesmo muito tempo depois da publicação - e quiser deixar um comentariozinho, esta autora ficará muito feliz e muito grata :)**

**Nina (minha querida _drama queen_ e beta em mais esta história), eu só tenho a lhe agradecer pelo apoio constante :abraço_apertado:**


End file.
